


Where Is Shuichi, Nagito?

by ThatSvenne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSvenne/pseuds/ThatSvenne
Summary: Shuichi was kidnapped in Where Is Dinner, Nagito? Now we shall see if everyone is up to the task to rescue him.
Relationships: saimatsu
Kudos: 4





	Where Is Shuichi, Nagito?

Nagito was back to watching Jojo on his television while he and his girlfriend were eating some delicious pizza together. While he was eating it he began to remember something that happened a few days ago. He remembers his friend, Shuichi, was kidnapped by Miu. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was just so shocked by Miu’s actions. Nagito was well aware she was crazy but not insane like this. Junko did try to make Nagito stop thinking of this and think about her fat fucking tits and Jojo but no, he couldn’t stop thinking about his buddy Shuichi. Where was he right now? He couldn’t be at Miu’s actual house because that would have made too much sense and would’ve made it easy to track her down. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to focus on Jojo.

“Oh Nagito, why do you look so sad? I thought you loved me and Jojo?” Junko asked her boyfriend as she noticed how sad he seemed to be.  
“I can’t stop thinking about Shuichi. He’s been gone for almost a week now and it is honestly worrying me. I think Miu might’ve actually fucked him up y’know?” Nagito told Junko as he sighed again.

She just nodded and she would cuddle up to Nagito on the couch as they tried to enjoy Jojo while eating pizza together. Junko was a caring girlfriend after all. The two would continue to do this for a few more hours till it was around afternoon. When it was afternoon Nagito would text the group chat before he headed out. 

“I will be back later, alright hun? There is something I have to do…” Nagito told her as he soon left the apartment... 

Shuichi woke up in a cold, dark room. When he tried to move his wrists, he found that they were tied. His legs were bound too.. and.. his torso and thighs? It didn't take him long to realize that he was, in fact, bound with bondage rope. He seemed to be in a shrimp tie.. He was about to scream when he heard a click clack sound of heels on the concrete of the room.

With a flick of a switch, the lights came on and who else was before him than Miu Iruma. In a rubber body suit no less. Shuichi clenched his eyes shut. "M-Miu?" He whispered. 

"Shuichi~ I've been thinking about your fat fuckin' coconuts recently." She didn't come any closer to Shuichi, but she audibly licked her lips. "Maybe you could show me your Big Mac…" 

Shuichi screamed now. That was god awful. He hoped, prayed even, that someone would come to find him. 

God he fuckin' wished he was at McDonalds right now

The white haired man with his Jotaro hat would make his way to Pizza Hut, the place he had told in the group chat where his friends could meet up at. He would step into the restaurant and immediately make his way to the corner where there was a booth. He saw all of his friends there: Kaede, Chiaki, Makoto and Hajime. He joined them by the table and he would crack his knuckles. At the cashier counter was of course Rantaro, wondering what the colorful group of people were talking about. 

“Have anyone heard anything news about Shuichi?” Nagito asked the group while crossing his arms. Kaede seemed to be the one who was the most worried over this situation and why wouldn’t she? It was her McDonald loving boyfriend who had been kidnapped.  
“No can’t say I have, mate. This is quite worrying though..” Makoto said as he let out a small sigh of worry.

Everyone at the table looked sad and defeated while Rantaro kept listening to them. This gave him a wonderful idea since he had nothing to do while his purple gremlin was in prison for trying to run over Nagito the same day Shuichi was kidnapped. He jumped over the cash register and he walked over to the table. He brought a seat and sat down by the table.

“I heard you guys are trying to find Shuichi, ey? Well I heard that he is stuck in Miu’s sex dungeon, but I am not certain if that is fact.” Rantaro told them with a smug smile on his face. Nagito grabbed Rantaro by the shirt as he shouted at him.  
“YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE UNTIL NOW?!” Screamed Nagito into Rantaro’s face with anger in his voice. Rantaro was obviously afraid of this since he was not expecting this at all.

After Nagito calmed down Rantaro would spill the beans for the gang as they allowed him to be apart of their group. The gang did consist of Nagito as their leader, Kaede as their ears, Chiaki was their tactics and strategy person, Hajime was their distraction and Makoto was their inspiration. Rantaro became their dude who just will be there to help them out if necessary. 

Awww fuck. 

Trying to run over someone in a Pizza Hut truck is definitely NOT a good idea. That's exactly how you land yourself in this position. Which is jail. Kokichi is in jail. 

He's been there for, what, like a week? It hasn't been too bad. Except for the occasional murderer threatening him, but that's not a big deal. It's pretty easy to assert your dominance when you're Kokichi. He overheard some other inmates coming up with an escape plan. Here's the funny thing- Kokichi can easily escape. He fits through the bars of his cell. Yet, he hasn't bothered to.

Until right now. 

He weaved his way through the halls of the building all while singing Smooth Criminal to himself, quickly getting out. It was surprisingly easy. Almost too easy.. 

First off, why was he trying to escape now? Well, he was waiting for lights out when his Rantaro senses started tingling. Rantaro was like a servant to Kokichi.. No, like a coworker.. No.. A friend? He had no clue what to call them. But everytime Rantaro left Pizza Hut, Kokichi could feel it. Somehow. It wasn't the end of Rantaro's shift though… He almost never left before the end of his shift! Something was about to happen.

And God forbid Kokichi isn't there for it...


End file.
